Boy X Friend
by hyenieepie
Summary: Minseok harus keluar dari zona nyamanya dengan mengatakan perasaanya yg sebenarnya / LuMin or XiuHan Fict. GS


Boy x Friend

Main cast: Kim Minseok, Luhan other

genre: romance

cerita ini punya saya. cuma pinjem LuMin buat main disini. ini is part of me. maaf kalo ngebosenin

happy reading~

"minseok, Ikut foto sini" luhan menarik minseok agar mendekat, sedang yg di ajak merasa tak nyaman

"tidak luhan. Aku mau pulang saja" lagi lagi minseok menghindar, luhan? Hanya menatap kecewa xiumin

Hari ini kelas 3 siswa/i XOXO High School mengadakan perpisahan yg berarti sebentar lagi, mereka akan menanggalkan seragam sekolah dan beralih pada pakaian biasa.

Sebagian dari mereka ada yg bahagia namun tak sedikit juga yg bersedih harus meninggalkan masa indah mereka. Tak terkecuali luhan dan minseok.

Mereka berdua itu bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar, dan mengetahui luhan akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke negeri lahirnya itu membuat minseok sedih.

Ditambah ia binggung dengan perasaannya. Ya, minseok menyukai luhan. Dan minseok yakin kalau luhan hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Hanya sahabat. Maka dari itu hari ini ia mati matian menghindari luhan. Bagaimana dengan hatinya jika terus terusan di dekat luhan tapi luhan sibuk dengan orang lain.

"oh kalau begitu aku antar ya, sudah lama juga tak berkunjung kerumah mu" luhan tersenyum pada minseok sedang minseok menggeram 'kenapa dia tersenyum manis begitu padaku, itu menyusahkanku'

minseok ingin menolak luhan untuk datang ke rumahnya namun jika ia melakukan itu, maka akan timbul kecuriaan luhan. dengan berat hati ia mengiyakan ajakan luhan

.

"luhan-ah kau datang?" ibu minseok menyapa saat mengetahui luhan berada di ruang tamu

"iya imo. hanya ingin. sudah lama tidak berkunjung, boleh kan?" ibu minseok terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos luhan -atau tidak- sedang minseok? dia hanya menikmati percakapan luhan dengan ibunya. 'seperti menantu dan mertuanya,eh' -minseok

"tentu saja, seperti baru pertama kali berkunjung saja" luhan terkekeh, dia melihat ke arah minseok. sepertibada yang mengganjal di benak minseok. ibu minseok yang melihat pandangan luhan ke minseok mengerti

"imo ambilkan minum dulu ya. minseok temani luhan berbicara ya" minseok berdesis sebal. sepeninggalnya ibu minseok luhan langsung berbicara

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu,min?"

"ada apa? tidak terjadi apa apa seperti yang kau lihat"

"kau itu tak bisa berbohong,tuh. aku menenalmu jadi aku tau ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku"

'kalau kau tau kenapa masih bertanya' -minseok

"aku akan menunggumu untuk bercerita"

.

"kalau minseok suka, kenapa tidak berkata sejujurnya pada luhan" minseok benar benar tak tahan lagi dengan perasaannya, jadi dia bercerita pada ibunya

"masa begitu sih. minseok kan perempuan. harusnya laki-laki kan yang bilang perasaanya lebih dulu

serius minseok sebal saat ibunya bilang harus mengungkapkan perasaanya pada luhan. tidak. minseok bukan perempuan yang mau bilang dia suka pada sesuatu dengan mudah. dan untuk bilang perasaanya pada luhan duluan bukanlah style nya. tipe tsundere begitu ya

"kalau minseok mau menunggu luhan ya akan jadi begini. mungkin saja luhan juga menunggu respon dari minseok. atau.."

"atau tidak. miseok yakin luhan tidak suka pada minseok"

mata minseok sudah berkaca kaca. dia pikir terlalu banyak perasaan yang sudah dia korbankan pada luhan. berdekatan dengan perempuan lain saja sudah membuat dia sebal setengah mati. apalagi mendengar gosip murahan luhan pacaran dengan ini atau denga itu. siapa mereka yang berani menyimpulkan kabar tak benar itu

"ibu pikir, mungkin minseok tak pernah memberi suatu tindakan yang meyakinkan luhan kalau minseok menyukai luhan. ya mengingat sikap minseok yang terlalu cuek begitu"

minseok lama berpiki, mungkin kata kata ibunya ada benarnya juga. tapi kalau dia menyatakan perasaanya pada luhan itu berarti dia sudah keluar dari zona nyamanya.

"jadi, minseok harus bilang pada luhan?" ibunya menganggukan kepalanya

"tapi kalau nanti minseok ditolak?" ibunya mengehela napas. anak gadisnya ini sudah 19 tahun tetapi seperti anak yang baru pubertas kemarin.

"hanya menyatakan perasaan,min. masalah luhan menerima atau tidak itu hak nya" minseok merengut

"tapi minseok kan butuh jawaban" ibunya kesal

"terserah minseok saja. tapi kalau ditolak jangan nangis ke ibu ya"

.

jadi rencananya hari ini minseok akan menyatakan perasaanya. dia merenungi percakapannya dengan ibunya tempo hari. dan kesimpulannya ia tak ingin sakit hati.

diketuknya pintu rumah luhan. menunggu dengan sabar padahal jantungnya berasa mau jatuh ke perut.

luhan side

luhan sedang menunggu sesuatu di handphone nya. telpon dari minseok. melihat minseok beberapa hari yang lalu begitu menggangu pikirannya. ia hanya tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada gadis nya, eh.

sejujurnya dia menyukai minseok. sangat menyukai. hanya saja dia tidak bisa merasakan minseok juga suka padanya atau tidak karena minseok memperlakuaknnya sama seperti teman lelaki minseok yang lain. bedanya minseok lebih terbuka pada luhan, mereka sering berbagi cerita namun tak pernah berceria tentang siapa cinta pertama mu atau apa kau sedang memiliki perasaan pada orang lain.

luhan berpikir kalau sampai nanti sore minseok tak menelpon nya ia akan datang kerumah minseok.

tapi tak lama setelah merenung ia mendengar ibunya memanggil. berkata kalau minseok sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu. secepat itu juga ia menyambar parfumnya. walaupun penampilannya agak berantakan namun ia percaya pada dirinya hal itu tak akan mengecewakan. makanya dia hanya menyemprotkan sedikit parfum.

"lama menunggu,minseok-ah?" tanya luhan sambil berjalan kearah minseok

"tidak juga,lu" minseok meremas tangannya sendiri. dia gugup. benar benar gugup.

"jadi, siap bercerita?" minseok baru akan mengucapkan kata pertamanya tapi tak sengaja matanya melirik ibu luhan yang sepertinya sedang menguping jika minseok tak salah mengira

luhan yang melihat arah mata minseok menghela napas. ia tau bahwa ibunya benar benar suka bila ia dan minseok berpacaran. tapi dengan menguping?

"ibu tolong jangan menguping" ibunya tersentak. tak menyangka ia akan ketahuan walaupun sudah bersembunyi di balik pot kaktus. dengan sangat terpaksa dan sambil tersenyum ibu luhan pergi dari ruang tamu.

"jadi min?"

"aku hanya mau bilang sesuatu. jika aku tak mengatakannya aku yakin aku akan menyesalinya." minseok berbelit belit

"jadi?"

"aku menyukaimu. itu saja. aku mau pulang. tidak perlu di jawab. aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan nya saja. sudah ya" buru buru ia pergi bahkan tak berpamitan lagi pada ibunya luhan.

luhan hanya terpaku di tempatnya. jelas sudah sekarang. ia tak perlu ragu lagi. tapi minseok sudah pergi,lu. tidak tidak, dia bisa datangi rumah minseok. yag terpenting ia mengetahui kalau minseok menyukainya-juga.

minseok side

"ibuuu.. aku sudah bilang pada luhan. dia hanya terdiam. aku tidak mau kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku ini dia akan menghindar dariku"

minseok rasa ia benar benar menyesal telah keluar dari zona nyamannya

"astaga minseok, kau ini benar benar ya. ibu jadi pusing sendiri. ya mau bagaimana lagi. sekarang hatimu tenang kan?"

"tidak terlalu." rasanya ingin menangis. terliat ini berlebihan namun ia benar benar ingin menangis. menyesal, iya. malu, iya. takut, iya. semuany bercampur baur.

.

minseok berdiam diri seharian dirumah. rasanya tak kuat bila berjalan jalam seperti biasa. luhan juga tak menelpon. apa jangan jangan ketakutanya benar.

terdengar ketukan pintu kamarnya

"minseokiee, luhan datang berkunjung. cepat keluar dari sangkarmu, princess" ibunya ini tegaan atau apa. anaknya susah begini dia malah mengejek.

dengan tampilan kusut dia keluar yang ternyata ada ibunya di depan pintu

"astaga. kim minseok. kenapa tampilanmu begini. ganti bajumu. sikat gigi. basuh mukamu. pakai bedak,lipgloss, parmum.."

"ibu.. jangan membuatku bertambah pusing. iss kenapa juga luhan datang"

"sepertinya luhan akan mengajakmu kencan minseok menatap ibunya tak percaya

"berani bertaruh?"

"tentu saja,eh apa apaan kamu ini. sudah cepat ganti baju"

.

"ada apa lu?"

"mari pergi. ini kencan pertama kita" ujar luhan sembari tersenyum. minseok terbengong, seakan tau tentang kebingungan minseok, luhan berkata

"setelah kau berbicara kemarin aku akan menjawabnya. dan jawabanku aku juga menyukaimu. kita saling suka kan? itu kusimpulkan berarti mulai sekarang kita pacaran" minseok benar benar bingung

"sudah ayo ketaman. aku sudah izin pada imo"

.

"sebenarnya aku akan bilang padamu tentang perasaanku. hanya saja aku tak yakin. aku tak mau jika kau menolakku dan setelah itu kau menjauhiku" minseok mendengarkan luhan sambil menikmati eskrimnya

"kenapa sama ya? aku juga begitu. sejujurnya setelah mengutarakan perasaanku aku takut jika kau akan menjauhi ku"

"iya. hanya saja aku terlalu takut. ahah aku malu padamu. setidaknya kau punya keberanian." minseok menatap luhan

"aku tak masalah dengan itu. em.. jadi kau akan tetap di korea atau kembali ke beijing?" luhan menatapnya aneh

"beijing? maksudmu aku akan pindak ke beijing? kata siapa? aku hanya akan liburan saja." minseok kesal. ia mengetahui masalah luhan akan pindah ke beijing itu dari ibunya. yang sebenarnya adalah luhan hanya berlibur ke beijing

luhan tertawa mendengar cerita minseok tentang hal itu "ah.. perutku sakit, min. tapi dengan begitu kau jadi jujur pada ku kan?"

"iss kenapa kau begitu senang. aku benar benar malu tau. itu bukan gayaku."

"berlaku beda pada pacarmu ini tak apa lah" pipi minseok memerah mendengar kata 'pacarmu' saat luhan bilang tadi. minseok memukul pelan luhan

"jadi mau ikut berlibur ke beijing? akan ku kenalkan pada kakek dan nenek kj"

"apa sih" minseok membuang muka ke arah lain. sok tidak peduli. padahal hatinya sangat bahagia

"aishh. tsundere mu kumat. pokoknya harus ikut. ibuku yang akan memaksamu"

"heh.. tidak bisa memaksa begitu dong"

"bisa dong"

end

review juseyo~


End file.
